


Desarma y sangra

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Horror, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-26
Updated: 2010-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-26 09:41:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué demonios le importaba a Kurosaki su vida? Por más que le explicara con lujo de detalles estaba seguro de que él ni nadie entendería por qué necesitaba sentir dolor. Por qué le permitía llegar tan lejos al Espada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desarma y sangra

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Bleach desde ya que no me pertenece, no estaría haciendo un fanfic; todo de Noriaki Kubo.

El primero en notarlo fue Sado, pero guardó silencio por respeto al Quincy, no pretendía colocarlo en una situación incómoda frente a todos y, a decir verdad, tampoco sabría cómo preguntárselo a solas o, incluso más importante, qué preguntarle.

No obstante, con el correr de las semanas, nuevas marcas se iban uniendo a las viejas haciendo un dibujo -cual tatuaje- en la piel blanca del chico. El último en notarlo, desde ya, fue Kurosaki; inmerso en su mundo interior, no reparó en el detalle hasta que Asano lo resaltó. Las excusas de Ishida, como siempre, eran patéticas. Uno puede caerse de las escaleras, cierto, pero no todos los días.

Una tarde lo esperó a la salida; conociéndolo de seguro se quedaría después de hora para terminar con sus moldes de costura. Uryuu se quedó de piedra al verlo al sustituto de pie allí, aguardando por él. Las clases habían terminado hacía casi una hora.

—¿Qué quieres, Kurosaki?

Siempre tan amable, pensó el mentado. Se incorporó apenas y con la frente fruncida lo cuestionó a rajatabla. Ser delicado cuando estaba nervioso no era su estilo.

—¿Quién te hace eso?

—¿Qué cosa? —cuestionó el chico de lentes con notable fastidio. Acto seguido sintió los dedos de su compañero acariciándole el cuello. Una marca visible que no podía taparse tan fácilmente como las demás. Un moretón que días atrás tenía una tonalidad violácea, ahora se mostraba con tonos negros y verdosos. El Quincy tragó saliva llevándose una mano hacia donde segundos antes los dedos de Ichigo le habían acariciado—. Ya me lo preguntó, Inoue —se quejó— y respondí que…

—Te habías golpeado con una puerta —completó con incredulidad, negó resignado y preguntó—: ¿Mañana qué? ¿Te volverás a caer de las escaleras? Está semana ya te has caído como tres veces.

—No tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo. —Neurasténico, trató de pasar junto al sustituto y huir de la vergonzosa situación.

¿Qué demonios le importaba a él lo que le pasaba o dejaba de pasar? Era asunto suyo. Sin embargo no alcanzó a dar dos pasos que sintió la mano de Kurosaki deteniéndole la partida, asiéndole con energías el brazo, apretando sin querer y sin saberlo, una fuerte mordida en esa zona. El rictus de dolor en el Quincy fue cambiado rápidamente a uno de enojo contenido.

—¿Quién te pega, Ishida? —Durante un tiempo supuso que podrían ser los matones de la escuela, les encantaba molestarlo, tildarlo de marica entre otras linduras, aunque jamás habían llegado más lejos que eso. Creyó que en caso de hacerlo, Uryuu era lo suficientemente fuerte y listo para saber defenderse solo. Por eso mismo descartó enseguida esa posibilidad, además Ishida bien sabía que de ser así sólo tenía que decírselo a él o a Sado que entre los tres acabarían con el asunto en un abrir y cerrar de ojos—. ¿Es tu padre?

—Por supuesto que no, idiota. —Sus ojos mostraron sorpresa, ¿en verdad Ichigo estaba preocupado por él? Plasmó una sonrisa sardónica y siguió su paso susurrando un " _no me molestes_ ".

No volteó a verlo, no podía. Volvió a llevarse una mano al cuello maldiciendo, pero en cuanto reparó en el insignificante dolor, un ligero estremecimiento lo colmó. Siguió caminando con más calma, tratando de concentrarse en esa sensación que lo había colmado. Posó los dedos allí ejerciendo presión para lograr sentir la punzada de dolor y una sonrisa adornó su rostro.

Llegó a casa y dejó las cosas de la escuela sobre la mesa dispuesto a darse un baño. No conseguía dejar de pensar en Kurosaki y en su insistencia por saber, volvió a maldecir, ya no tenía forma de ocultar lo evidente y sus mentiras empezaban a sonar cada vez más descabelladas y menos creíbles.

Se quitó la camisa y con premura procedió al pantalón, observó el miembro ligeramente erguido y, frente al espejo, contempló su cuerpo semi desnudo. A la cicatriz que su padre le había dejado en el pecho, en forma de cruz Quincy, se le sumaban muchas más. Por un instante se horrorizó, como si no relacionara la imagen que veía en el espejo con la realidad, como si no pudiera creer que en verdad era él.

Un monstruo, " _eso es lo que soy_ " le murmuró a la imagen que lo observaba con lástima desde el espejo.

Bajó la vista para cortar el contacto visual consigo mismo, pero eso le llevó a reparar con más nitidez en los moretones. Recorrió con una mano los ligeros cortes, algunos más profundos que otros y gimió, apenas audible, cuando sintió el escozor en las partes aún no cicatrizadas.

El pene, encerrado en la ropa interior, se había despertado del todo. Aferró la punta con cierta fuerza, ¿la intención? Causarse dolor, bajar el nivel de excitación y reservarse para la noche. Sin embargo el acto, que podría pecar de mecánico, lo único que logró fue encenderlo aún más.

Una ducha de agua fría, eso era lo que necesitaba. Se metió al baño y preparó todo, bajo la regadera sus lágrimas se mezclaban con el agua. ¿Qué demonios le importaba a Kurosaki su vida? Por más que le explicara con lujo de detalles estaba seguro de que él ni nadie entendería por qué necesitaba sentir dolor. Por qué le permitía llegar tan lejos al Espada.

" _Va a matarme un día de estos_ " fue su pensamiento, uno que al principio le perturbaba, pero que luego lograba consolarlo… porque sentir sobre la piel ese particular dolor le ayudaba a recordar que estaba vivo, que podía sentir, que era algo más que un ente, una masa con signos vitales.

Porque sentir ese particular dolor le ayudaba a olvidar los otros: el maltrato implícito de su padre, la indiferencia de la gente que lo rodeaba y el darse cuenta que, pasada la guerra, volvía a ser el mismo de siempre. No, ni Kurosaki ni nadie lo entendería; y de cierta forma retorcida " _él_ " sí lo hacía.

" _Eres un Quincy, si quieres sabes y puedes defenderte_ " le había dicho la primera vez, mientras le transmitía toda la ira con la cual cargaba, desgarrándolo y arrancándole no sólo la virginidad, la dignidad o el orgullo, si no la pena y el llanto, supliéndolo por uno distinto, que le anestesiaba y le producía un placer inexplicable; uno efímero, pero intenso que valía la pena sentir aunque " _el después_ " fuera incluso más doloroso e intolerable, la verdad materializada en profundas heridas que marcaban su piel.

Era cierto, tenía el poder para hacer desaparecer la existencia de cualquier hollow. Sólo que hasta entonces no había tenido razones para hacerlo, al contrario. " _No, no soy un Quincy… soy un monstruo_ ". Salió de la ducha y se colocó la bata.

Afuera, el shinigami sustituto se recargó contra el muro, observando hacia el edificio sin poder reunir el coraje suficiente para visitarlo. En primer lugar debía buscar una excusa que justificara el conocer su dirección, no pretendía involucrar a Orihime. Podían tildarlo de exagerado, podían decirle que no necesitaba ser un mártir, que la Guerra ya había acabado y que no hacían falta héroes; pero iba más allá de eso, de su necesidad de ayudar a la gente que lo rodeaba.

Sado, precavido, le había dicho que no insistiera, que le permitiera a Ishida contarlo cuando llegara el momento de pedir ayuda, porque de otra forma no la aceptaría; y recién entendió las palabras del coloso cuando lo vio al Espada en el techo, colándose por la ventana del Quincy. Esperó unos minutos, dio la media vuelta y se marchó.

Debió haber matado a Grimmjow cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Maldita sea su incapacidad para herir a las personas, ahora, por eso, una de las personas que más quería era herida. Negó con la cabeza, no debía pensar de esa manera; de hecho, no debía pensar, debía actuar. Frunció la frente y volvió sobre sus pasos.

La pelea con Grimmjow aún no había acabado, recién comenzaba. No se daría por vencido; si ya lo había derrotado una vez, por Uryuu lo haría dos y mil veces más.

Y dicen que ya no quedan héroes en el mundo.

* * *

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo la ligera sensación de que éste argumento ya fue planteado, no me acuerdo si fue Yage la que me contó un fic en inglés (ella no me los lee, me los relata LOL), de ser así agradecería saber a quién le estoy plagiando sin querer XD.


End file.
